memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Constitution (NCC-1700)
The USS Constitution (NCC-1700) was a ''Constitution''-class Federation starship in service in the 23rd century. Construction History Construction began on the USS Constitution at the San Francisco Fleet Yards in November 2239, under the direction of Admiral William M. Jefferies. Construction was completed in March 2242, and she began a series of shakedown cruises. (USS Enterprise Heavy Cruiser Blueprints). The first voyage was a round trip between Earth and the planetoid Babel with a passenger list that included Starfleet cadets, flag officers, and members of the Federation Diplomatic Corps. (''TOS'' comic: [[Who's Who in Star Trek|Who's Who in Star Trek]] #2). A few weeks later, the Constitution was rushed to aid the ''USS Endeavour'' and the ''USS Yorkshire'' engaged in battle against Klingon vessels near Donatu V. The Constitution's enhanced warp drive and shields proved vital in the battle, and forced the Klingons back, creating a stalemate. As a result, the Constitution was turned into a floating hulk by the end of the battle. (''TOS'' novels: Errand of Vengeance, #2: Killing Blow, #3: River of Blood, and Errand of Fury, #1: Seeds of Rage). After a lengthy repair and refitting schedule, the Constitution was finally commissioned in May 2243, and began her first five-year mission of exploration. (USS Enterprise Heavy Cruiser Blueprints). Service History The Constitution completed two five-year missions (2243-2248, 2249-2253), before Captain Augenthaler assumed command of the ship and took her out on her third five-year mission from 2254 to 2259. In late 2257, Lieutenant James T. Kirk was assigned to the Constitution following the disaster aboard the [[USS Farragut (NCC-1702)|USS Farragut]]. Shortly after, on a mission to Sordinia IV, Kirk was forced to assumes command when the captain and first officer were stranded on the planet following an attack by N'shaii satellites. Still fighting with grief, Kirk managed to overcome this and rallied the Constitution's crew to overcome the N'shaii threat. A few months later, Dr. Leonard McCoy came aboard the Constitution as assistant CMO. (TOS novels: My Brother's Keeper, #2: Constitution and #3: Enterprise). Following the Constitution's return from its third five-year mission, Augenthaler took her out on her fourth five-year mission from late 2259 until 2263. In 2262, the Constitution was answering a distress call, when a Tarn vessel appeared and opened fire. Two hundred crewmembers were killed, including Geordi La Forge’s ancestor. It was later found out that the distress call was a ruse. (''TNG'' novel: The Forgotten War). In 2263, Captain Augenthaler stepped down as captain following the completion of the ship's fourth five-year mission, and Commodore Robert Wesley assumed command of the Constitution. (game: Star Trek: Starship Creator). Wesley transferred to the [[USS Lexington (NCC-1703)|USS Lexington]] in 2265, and Captain Phil Waterston assumed command, to complete her mission in 2268. (''TOS'' novel: Section 31: Cloak). In 2267, the Constitution was docked at Starbase 12 undergoing repairs. (TOS episode: "Court Martial"). Following the Constitution's return to Earth in late 2268, she was drydocked for heavy refitting and the [[USS Hood (NCC-1707)|USS Hood]] assumed her patrol duties. (TOS novel: Crisis on Centaurus). In 2275, the Constitution greeted the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], when the Enterprise came back from testing the inversion drive. (''TOS'' novel: The Wounded Sky). In 2293, a mural of the Constitution was on the wall of Starfleet Command. (''TOS'' novel: The Ashes of Eden). In 2364, a schematic of the Constitution was on Data’s computer. (''TNG'' episode: "Datalore") The Constitution was the first ship in the class. The Constitution was refitted into similar exterior appearance to the USS Enterprise, but was internally different. (''TNG'' episode: "Datalore") Crew Manifest Bridge Crew * Commanding Officer: **Admiral William M. Jefferies (2242-?) **Captain Augenthaler (2257-?) **Commodore Robert Wesley (2263-2265) **Captain Phil Waterston (2265-?) * Second Officer: Lieutenant James T. Kirk (2257-2258) * Helmsman: Lieutenant James T. Kirk (2257-2258) * Navigator: Lieutenant Gary Mitchell (2255-?) Medical Staff * Assistant Chief Medical Officer: Dr. Leonard H. McCoy (2257-2260) Appearances and References *''Errand of Vengeance: Killing Blow'' (TOS novel) *''Errand of Vengeance: River of Blood'' (TOS novel) *''My Brother's Keeper: Constitution'' (TOS novel) *''My Brother's Keeper: Enterprise'' (TOS novel) *''The Wounded Sky'' (TOS novel) *''Datalore'' (TNG episode) *''The Ashes of Eden'' (TOS novel) *''Section 31: Cloak'' (TOS novel) *''Court Martial'' (TOS episode) *''Starship Creator: Warp'' (Computer Game) *''The Forgotten War'' (TNG novel) *''Errand of Fury: Seeds of Rage'' (TOS novel) Constitution (NCC-01700) Constitution (NCC-01700)